


Acuity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [129]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>acuity: noun: ə-ˈkyü-ə-tē: keenness of perception</p>
<p>late Middle English: from Old French acuite or medieval Latin acuitas, from Latin acuere ‘sharpen’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acuity

Honestly, he had worried. The moment John Watson walked into the lab that day, he had worried, he stopped thinking about whatever important thing he had been doing...he still cannot recall what he had been working on, and he took time to deduce the man who had just limped into his life. He usually didn't bother anymore, but John was different, he looked him straight in the eyes as if daring him...daring him to what exactly...he didn't know but he needed to find out.

Three years on, he no longer worries about his acuity, if anything, having John in his life sharpens his skills, because now he is not just risking himself when he takes giant leaps of faith, metaphorical or otherwise, he is risking the better part of himself. So he takes greater care in his reasoning, he knows he isn't perfect, but he is no longer willing to dash off on his own...on a hunch...even if he knows he is right; they had both paid too dearly for that in the past.

He rolled over and kissed the man next to him; made a dash to the loo, then wrapped himself in his dressing gown and put on the kettle. He knows he never felt the desire to make tea for anyone before, let alone know the precise measurements of tea to milk ratio...sugar or no sugar...and yet, he now made tea every morning...how...

"Mmmm..."

"Morning..." John wraps his arms around the detective and is nuzzling that one spot...yettttthhhh....that one right behind his right ear, letting him know he isn't quite ready for his cuppa.

Sherlock turns the kettle off and turns in his blogger's arms, looking down into his exhausted eyes, the eyes that dazzle him still, and pushes him gently against the edge of the kitchen table. He stops for a moment, then drops to his knees and leans into John, suddenly needing to be surrounded by his scent and his presence.

"Love?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Alright?"

"Uh-hmmmm."

"Sure?"

"Yep. Just need to be still for a minute."

Eventually, John helps him to his feet, and leads him to the couch, John stretches out and pulls Sherlock against him. No words necessary, as they go back to sleep, John enfolds his lover in his arms, not questioning the need to be close, just knowing it is what is needed.


End file.
